Ciel and her Demonic Butler
by Heartbroken Paper Angel
Summary: Ciel phantomhive is a girl in disguise, the only people in the world who know Is Sebastian, her butler, and her "Fiancee" Elizabeth. What happens when the 12-year-old girl's adolescence begins stirring for her butler?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER*** I do not own Kuroshitsuji but you know i wish i did T.T R&R please... **

Ciel Phantomhive was a girl. Nobody but her butler and her late parents would know. Of course, Elizabeth was in on it too, and she didn't mind, to help her childhood friend veer from suspicion. They thought it would be more suitable for the young master of the phantomhive family to be a nobleman, and not a woman like herself. What a sad, gloomy life she leads, surrounded by idiots and one idiot in particular. _Sebastian, her butler._

"Young master, it is time for you to wake up," He calls, in his gentlemanly demeanor. Ciel rubs her eyes and stares at his butler, clad in black with blurred morning vision. "Today's breakfast consists of scones, croissants, éclair and other French pastries, with a small dish of quiche. Would the young master have a preference for today?" Sebastian begins taking off the covers for her, pulling her to the side of the bed.

"Scones and a quiche Lorraine," Ciel says sleepily. Her azure orbs darts away from her butler's gaze as he starts undressing her. Looking down, a light blush of pink is spread upon Ciel's face. This, of course, was not a phenomenon that would escape a demon's eyes. He takes a finger and lifts her chin.

"What is it, young master?" His melodious voice was absolute music to her ears.

"Nothing. Keep going." Ciel says with her plain melancholic tone, much like the male she was acting as in the farce of her life. After they finished with Ciel's pants, Sebastian quickly moves onto her pajama tops, much like a blouse. He starts unbuttoning the seashell like pattern on her buttons, his fingers were twigs made of frozen ice, firm and cold. Ciel suddenly slaps his hand away.

"I-I'll take care of that myself… I'm getting old anyway." Sebastian merely looks at her for awhile, his face plastered with that look of surprise he has, which always, on cue, turns into the grin that is neither sincere nor a hoax.

"Understood. I must say your chest _is_ starting to develop," He chuckles. The blush returns to Ciel's face, the tone of voice no longer a betrayal. "Shut up, Sebastian!" laughingly, her Butler begins walking to the door, with one last taunt. "Then I shall see you at the dining table, young mistress," As he closes the door behind him, Ciel fires her pillow at the door and sighs. _If only he would look at me like a real woman. _

"hmph." Ciel huffs, the smallest of smiles pinching the corner of her mouth. Oh well.

She finishes putting on her shirt and goes downstairs for breakfast.

**There'll be another chapter this is my first story please be kind!**


	2. Chapter 2

Blue hair a mess, buttons misplaced, and ribbon unties, Ciel marches down to the dining area. At the sight of her, Sebastian barely holds back a snicker, going back to the worried face.

"Oh dear, young master, I would have thought you'd have learnt to dress yourself." Sebastian takes out a brush and comb and cleans up her appearance. The blush creeps back on ciel's face, almost crying for more taunts from her butler. However, now that they were downstairs and no longer in private, Sebastian gave her the gift of mercy, and hurries her along to the breakfast table. With her dainty snow-white fingers, she picks up a scone and quietly eats as she watches the daily routine of Meirin's clumsiness. It was quite fascinating to her that anybody could ever possibly be as hopeless. Meirin drops several plates, which Finny attempts to catch, only crushing them in his fingers, then which sends a few shards of them flying into Tanaka's tea. "Ho. Ho. Ho." Sebastian walks over to scold them.

_They're all idiots… every one of them…_Ciel sighs, chewing on the pastry. She begins to spoon some quiche into her mouth, stopped by the hot steam. Ciel looks up to Sebastian.

"Understood," he smiles. Taking the spoons, he lightly blows onto it, slipping the silverware into his mouth not to eat, but to feel the steam to see if it were suitable for his mistress. Once confirmed, he then feeds it to her, taking her chin for extra drops. On the way back to cleaning in a lovesick daze, Meirin dances past Ciel, tripping. She looks down at the glasses-wearing maid. Sebastian takes her hand, assisting her in getting up. _Her hair is a tangled mess_, Ciel thinks, checking her own neatly combed hair. Looking back in their direction, her eyes widen as she sees Meirin fall once again, but into her butler. Ciel's hands unknowingly grab onto the tablecloth, a handful of it becoming wrinkled. Her face showed no sign of whatever she was feeling. A sip of tea calms her down slightly, but not when her eyes start wandering over Meirin., making her choke. _! That is so not fair! She's got a better rack __**and**__ better curves! _Ciel takes another sip of tea, palms almost bloodied by her long sharp nails. The tablecloth was distastefully flawed in a certain area, like waves of white rapids, sharp corners forming at every edge.

"Has the young master eaten his fill?" Sebastian asks, gentlemanly.

"Whatever. I'm not hungry." Ciel slips out of his chair, opening the door to the hallway, marching off into her office.

_Sigh. Whatever will we do with her? _


End file.
